1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools for manipulating threaded fasteners and more particularly to a wrench socket for driving threaded fasteners such as nuts or bolts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to use various types of sockets engagable with wrenches for driving threaded fasteners. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,697 discloses a number of different sockets 14-18 which are used to connect a ratchet wrench to a threaded fastener. The sockets generally have an inner or female drive which receives a drive member from a ratchet wrench, impact wrench or other wrench mechanism to transmit a torque from the wrench to the threaded fastener engaged by the socket such as the head of a screw or directly to a nut.
Threaded fasteners such as nuts, cap nuts or bolts are used in a wide variety of applications and in various sizes including sizes wherein the head of the threaded bolt or the nut may be several inches in diameter. In the installation or removal of these threaded fasteners, occasionally the fastener becomes jammed or otherwise immobile against the torque applied by the particular wrench being utilized. In such instance, it is common to remove the wrench and socket from the head of the threaded fastener (that is, the head of a bolt or the actual nut) and to place a slugging wrench over the head of the fastener to apply a greater torque to the fastener head. The slugging wrench has a radially extending arm with a large impact zone at one end which can be struck by a hammer or sledge to provide the increased torque. Alternatively a hydraulic wrench is utilized which also is placed over the head of the threaded fastener to apply a torque to the fastener.
A drawback in the present method of driving threaded fasteners and utilizing slugging wrenches or hydraulic wrenches to dislodge or tighten fasteners where necessary is that a separate slugging wrench or hydraulic wrench is required for each diameter of threaded fastener head being driven. Also, care must be exercised when utilizing a slugging wrench so that the wrench will not become disengaged from the head of the fastener when the impact zone is being struck by the hammer or sledge. Care must also be exercised to prevent the hydraulic wrench from becoming disengaged from the head of the fastener during a loosening or tightening operation.